THE PLAY
by Sheinfan
Summary: This is a fic thanking shiranai atsune-senpai! She helped me and taught me how to publish stories. This is a FubuYusa fic. My oc hikari Is also there..


**THE PLAY!**

* * *

**Love exists between fubuki and yusaburu,but they always deny it!**

**hiroto, midorikawa, burn, gazelle, afuro, kidou, sakuma, fudou, kougure, tsunami and rika are transfer students in raimon high school.**

* * *

**soccer training...**

"GOUENJI! PASS!" gouenji's teal haired teammate, kazemaru screamed.

"_I am not going to let you pass"_ fubuki said_.._

_"snow angel" _

fubuki stole the ball and ran towards the goal_._

_"WOLF LEGEND!" _

_"GOD HAND" _

the ball went past endou's God hand and went straight to the goal_._

_"YAY it is a goal! _fubuki said happily

_"sorry guys for being late"_ yusaburu said while panting."_YUSABURU_! _LETS_ _PLAY_ _SOCCER_!"endou screamed from the goalpost. "_OK_!" Yusaburu shouted back.

_"yusa-chan is playing..." _Fubuki's heart skipped a beat.

**training started again and yusaburu also joined..**

yusaburu dribbles the ball,"_the ball is mine"_ fubuki said_._

_"Take it if you can" _yusaburu answered.

fubuki ran toward her to steal the ball but when he saw her pretty face and he beautiful sky blue eyes, he forgot about soccer ,that time yusaburu went past fubuki and shot a goal but fubuki was still standing there and dreaming about her.

_"soo pretty_..."

"_fubuki..."_

"ON EARTH TO FUBUKI SHIRO!" hikari screamed near fubuki's ears. Fubuki snapped out his thoughts about yusaburu ._"sorry"_ fubuki apologised.

_"it's not like you to space out during practice"_ aki said._"but he always spaces out when yusa- chan is there" _haruna said. Yusaburu heard it and blushed a bit.

_"FUBUKI!_ ARE YOU TIRED OR SOMETHING"endou screamed.

_"YEA I AM A BIT TIRED!" _fubuki shouted back, then he went and sat on the bench.

_" CAPTAIN I WILL TAKE SOME REST" _

_"OK" _endou shouted.

**after practice...**

every member of the soccer club gathered in the club house for some unknown reason.

_"god knows what it might be" _kazemaru whispers to hikari."_who knows why Aki called us here" _she answered back.

_"MINNA-SAN!" Aki shouted._ " we are supposed to do a role play for the school_ fest" _

_" WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?" _everyone screamed._" we are doing Snow White and the seven dwarfs."_

_"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?" _They screamed even louder.

_"enough with the screaming guys!_" haruna said with har hands on her ears_._

_"ok..." " minna, let's decide the characters " _Aki said excitedly_. " I already decided" _haruna said and showed the paper where she wrote the characters_._

* * *

_**Characters List**_

_burn :- grumpy _

_Yusaburu :- snow white_

_gazalle :- Doc _

_Kazemaru :- tree_

_aphrodi :- Witch _

_Hiroto :- bashful _

_gouenji :- tree _

_Midorikawa :- sleepy_

_endou :- Tree _

_kogure :-bush_

_fubuki :- prince _

_Tachimukai :- sneezy_

_fudou :- dopey _

_rika :- tree_

_fuyuka :- tree_

_toramaru :- tree_

_someoka :- tree_

_tsunami :- happy_

_kidou, sakuma :- In charge of the script._

_haruna and Aki :- helping with the costumes._

* * *

_" that's it" _haruna said. _" WHY US!?" _Fubuki and yusaburu asked in unison with a bit of blush on their cheeks. _"because fubuki is innocent and cute and yusaburu is pretty and has black colour hair, they are perfect!" _hiroto answered_. "your right hiroto!" _Midorikawa said_._

_"WHY AM I GRUMPY!?" _Burn shouted at both Aki and haruna_, "cause it fits you perfectly!"_ but it was answered by gazalle.

_" YA..YA, WHAT EVER GIRLY BOY!"_

_" WHO ARE YOU CALLING GIRLY BOY!?"_

_" YOU!" _

_" SAYS GRUMPY!"_

_" SAYS GIRLY BOY!"_

_" OH SHUT UP!"_

_" YOU SHUT UP!"_

_" I SAY YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" _Hikari screamed at them *evil aura* they both got scared very badly, " _sorry..._" _" good!" _Says hikari.

_"Anyways minna! We should start practicing!" _Aki and Haruna said in unison, but was interrupted by endou,

_" ne..ne..Aki can I be a soccer ball instead of a tree?"_

_ **silence** * anime fall *_

_"he is really a soccer freak"_ hikari said while she face palmed, "_more like soccer_ _idiot!" Gouenji answered._

_" can I?" _endou asks_._

_" NO! U CAN'T THIS IS NOT A SOCCER PLAY! IT IS SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS PLAY! DON'T BE STUPID ENDOU-KUN!" _Aki screamed so loudly that he fainted and everyone sweatdropped.

_" I-Is T-There a kissing scene or something?" _Yusaburu asks with embarrassment. _"of course there isn't! Right?" _haruna said, while winking to aki, rika and fuyuka_._

_"Why am I the witch?" _Aphrodi asks_, "that's cause you look like a girl and with the make up you will look like a real witch!" _Burn answers with a smirk_. " thanks burn! _aphrodi thanks him and murmurs _" I really need to cut my hair..."_

** TIME SKIP! The day of the play...**

_"good luck! Minna!" _aki and haruna said in unison_._

_"HAI~"_ everyone said.

"why me?" Aphrodi sighs...

* * *

_**AT THE PLAY...**_

_**Witch/aphrodi**__ :- OH MIRROR! tell me, who is the most beautiful women in the world?_

_**mirror/hikari's voice**__:- that is you~_

_**witch/aphrodi**__ :- OH! MIRROR! Tell me again! Who is the most beautiful women in the world?_

_**mirror/hikari's voice**__ :- *annoyed* IT IS NOT YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST QUEED EVER! SNOW WHITE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LADY!_

_**witch/aphrodi**__ :- *angry* HOW DARE YOU!? HERE TAKE THIS MIRROR! *breaks it*_

_**mirror/hikari's voice**__ :- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**witch/aphrodi**__ :- Snow White... I WILL KILL YOU!_

**SCENE II**

**snow white/yusaburu :-** _la la laaaa~ ( insert Snow White song)_

_** time skip scene v...**_

_back stage..._

_"Do your best" _kidou said to fubuki_." Thanks" _fubuki thanked him and went to the stage.

kidou and sakuma evily smirk. ( why?)

_on stage_...

_** prince/fubuki :- **__Snow White! Where are you?* sees a half bitten apple lying on the ground* I have to go to the dwarf's cottage, now!_

_ Scene VI..._

_at the cottage..._

_**grumpy/burn**__ :- snow white! *tears*_

_**all dwarfs**__ :- WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *cries*_

_prince/fubuki enters the scene_

_**prince/fubuki**__ :- I am here! Snow white! What happened to you?!_

_**snow white/yusaburu**__ :- ..._

_**dwarfs**__ :- lets leave them alone._

_"pst...pst.." _Hiroto called fubuki from the curtains and was catching the board and something was written on it. Fubuki sees the board.

board :- KISS HER!

_**prince/fubuki**__ :- *blushes* w-what?_

_another board :- COME ON, DO IT!_

_**prince/fubuki**__ :- *whispers about it in yusaburu's ears*_

_**snow white/yusaburu**__ :- (thinks- he is going to kiss me in front if the crowd) *her face was heating up*_

_**prince/fubuki**__ :- (thinks- i will confess) *bends forward and kisses her lips* *blush like mad*_

_OOOOOOOO~_

_AHHHHHH~_

_*CLAPS*~_

_**prince/fubuki**__ :- this is true...I - I love you...*blush*_

_**snow white/yusaburu**__ :- this is also true... I-I love you too..._

_ and then they lean down for another kiss.._

_"hey that's not there in the script" _aki shouts

_"its ok" _haruna says

**this was the best confession in their lives and they remembered this day even till their marriage...**

* * *

_**miyukie:- *tired* over at last... This fic is a gift for you atsune-senpai^_^.**_

_**fubuki and yusaburu:- *blush***_

_**miyukie:- atsune- senpai, it won't be as good as how others write and it won't be as you expected but this is what I could do. **_

_**Hikari :- how is it?**_

_**miyukie,hikari:- review please.. Bye guys!**_


End file.
